


My Words Are Like Physics

by Minxchester



Series: Born For This [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Belts, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Polyamory, Polygamy, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Seconds, Surprise Kissing, Sweet/Hot, Threesome - F/M/M, clitoral orgasm, clitoris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxchester/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: “'You two need some TLC, and that’s what I’m here for. Now...any immediate requests?'”Series is inspired and titled based on the song "Born For This" by The Score.[For readers who come here for specific ship tags; this is part of a multi-part series of Avengers porn. Each character is linked to multiple ships. The current installment is centrally Natasha x Steve x Clint.]
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Born For This [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514225
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	My Words Are Like Physics

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'ed and half-edited; I promise to comb it over later. <3
> 
> (Translations for Nat's use of Russian in bottom notes)

When they found Ultron again, it wasn’t specifically _ his _ trail that they’d followed. Instead, going the old-fashioned route of using records that were still paper-and-print and stored in boxes, the team tracked down Ultron--and his new recruits, the questionable Maximoff twins--by intercepting his interrogation of the arms dealer Ulysses Klaue.

It wasn’t entirely clear who was honestly the most to blame--Ultron himself, the Maximoff girl, or the team for going in hot--but regardless, the trip to Sokovia went from bad to worse, and it did not end well. 

All in all, Natasha couldn’t help thinking that it was a miracle when the entire team was back on the Quinjet, safe and mostly intact. Bruce wasn’t speaking, or making eye contact with anyone, and one attempt was enough to let her know that he did not need her brand of comfort right then. Listening distractedly to Maria advising Tony on the necessity of the Avengers lying low, Nat didn’t look around when he offered to relieve Clint at the controls. 

But hearing Clint assure him that he was good--and that they were heading for a safe house--she smiled to herself, despite the seriousness of their circumstances. This would be a shock for most of the team, but that was okay. For now, they--she and Clint, at least--were going home.

* * *

Once the rest of the team had wrapped their heads around learning that Clint owned a farm in the middle of nowhere--by preference, of course--and that there didn’t appear to be any deceit in the introduction of Laura as his wife, or the kids being his, they were all able to get settled. If they had to lie low, than it was best to do it somewhere that was properly safe and secure.

Thor didn’t stay. And once they’d all gotten over the jittery post-confrontation nerves, and Nick materialized in the barn to join them, things became relatively more calm. The team patched up their bruises and scrapes, and Nat helped Laura expand the dinner she’d been making in order to accommodate six more adults. 

Cleaned up, changed into fresh clothes, and well-fed, everyone was in substantially better spirits as they gathered in the dining room for coffee--most of their mugs spiked with rum or vodka--and discussion over what they could possibly do next.

The team themselves were all rather grim after the sound defeat in Sokovia, but Nick didn’t share their despondence. He dismissed the despair coloring most of their words, even brushing off Nat’s attempt at some gallows humor with his seeming certainty that they would overcome their enemy. “Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him, and his mission,” Nick pointed out steadily, meeting each of their gazes in turn with absolute solemnity. “And whether or not he admits it, his mission is _ global _ destruction. All this...laid in a grave.”

Natasha was looking in Clint’s general direction, because it was instinct to do so, and that meant that she caught the way his face turned away at those words, his sharp grey eyes leaping to the window over his kitchen counter; Laura had Cooper and Lila catching fireflies in jaws with holes poked on the lid, keeping them out of the house and safely out of hearing for this informal meeting. 

The flicker of pain in Clint’s eyes was clear enough for Nat, though she knew the others might not recognize it if they’d spotted it. He looked back towards her just as quickly as he’d looked out at their family, and she knew he saw the understanding in her face when his features relaxed marginally. 

They would stop Ultron, with the help of their team. They’d have to, because the two of them could never allow any monster to pose that great of a threat to their loved ones. Nat would sooner die than let harm befall the children that she considered her own, or their sweet mother. She may not have said the vows before an officiant like Clint and Laura had, but they were hers just as much as they were his.

“So stand.” Nick continued speaking, and Natasha looked back at him, feeling renewed strength as he slowly rallied his team with his confidence. “Outwit the platinum bastard.”

Humor resurged; some setups were simply too ideal to skip the offered opportunity for a good joke. Nat smirked, her eyes cutting to where Steve leaned in the doorframe between the dining and living rooms, his arms folded over his impressive chest. “Steve doesn’t like that kind of talk.”

As she’d known he would, Steve’s expression softened from stoic strategizing and worrying to something between amusement and fond scolding. “You know what, Romanoff?” he shot back, and Nat’s smile widened, enjoying seeing the Captain she knew best--_ her _ Steve, hers and Clint’s, and she supposed now Tony’s, too--looking back at her affectionately.

Once they had something that vaguely resembled a plan--contacting Oslo, finding Dr. Cho, and trying to predict Ultron’s self-evolution plans--it was late enough for even Tony, stubborn and high-strung and currently self-blaming as he was, to agree that they all needed rest.

Laura entrusted the kids to Clint and Nat to be put to bed while she bustled around getting everyone else settled into varied sleeping arrangements. It wasn’t a large farmhouse, but Clint had designed and built it to be homey, and it could more than accommodate everyone in decent comfort. As Cooper and Lila snuggled down in their bedrooms and drifted off, Clint took Nat’s hand, and they headed to their rarely-seen but much-loved master bedroom.

It was one of the few places in the world that Nat felt her guard drop almost completely. Everything felt like _ them _ in here--from the bedding that always held traces of Laura’s perfume, to the photos of their wedding and bonding ceremonies and the childrens’ births and birthdays on the walls, to one of Clint’s farm work shirts always hanging from the wardrobe door handle, as if he wasn’t gone on mission more than he was home.

Down the hall, Steve was the last to use the hall bathroom for a shower, finally content that his team had been taken care of properly. He put his jeans and t-shirt back on afterward, then started padding back towards the living room, thinking that the couch had looked suitably comfortable to make a bed out of.

As he passed the master bedroom, Steve heard Nat’s familiar voice through the partially-open door, soft and melodic. “....right instep, that’s him.”

Steve didn’t have time to try and interpret that; he startled as Clint abruptly reached through the door, grabbing his hand and tugging him forcibly into the bedroom. The door closed fully behind him and then Clint had him by the front of his shirt, pulling the taller man into a hard, deep kiss that instantly melted the sparked vigilance and rigidity out of Steve’s posture as fight-or-flight shifted to pure adrenaline.

Then again, he realized, he’d been tensed from head to feet since the moment that Wanda Maximoff had whammied him into that fucked-up vision from World War Two. Suddenly, Steve knew without needing to ask--Clint was here, the only one who Wanda hadn’t gotten to, and he was going to soothe Steve and Nat through the aftermath of that bizarre encounter.

Equilibrium restored, Steve steadied himself on his feet, then turned them both around and backed Clint into the door, pinning him to the faded white wood with his hips as he effectively took charge of the kiss. Clint didn’t fight him, letting Steve lick his way into the archer’s mouth, his hands relaxing to rest on Steve’s chest rather than clench in the cotton of his shirt. 

From behind Steve, Natasha let out an appreciative hum, and he heard her slide off of the bed and move to sink into the rocking armchair sitting next to the window. “Fuck, now _ that _ is medicine for the soul...”

Steve slowed down, then gradually broke the kiss, his breathing already unsteady. But that didn’t embarrass him, not when he had Clint looking back at him with lust-blown eyes, panting just as much as he was from even that short bout. “I’m inclined to agree.”

Clint smirked at that. “Then I’m doin’ my job right.” His hands slid down from Steve’s chest, fingers finding the waistband of his jeans and running along the denim gently. “You two need some TLC, and that’s what I’m here for. Now...any immediate requests?”

“Yes.” The two men looked back over at Nat, who was watching them with a hungry gleam in her eyes as she sprawled contentedly in the armchair. “Unless Steve objects, of course...but I know firsthand how pretty Clint looks sucking cock. And it’s been far too long since I got to enjoy that view.” She ran her tongue over her bottom lip, hips already squirming slightly. “And I’ve only gotten to enjoy seeing Steve being sucked off from a first-person position. I’d very much like to see it from this angle.”

Clint inhaled deeply, his blue-grey irises vanishing even further behind dilated pupils. Steve grinned back at him, reaching up to stroke his face tenderly. “Right...those good old magical endorphins, huh, Barton?”

The archer smirked back at him and nodded, jerking his chin towards the bed. “Let’s get you comfortable, Cap.”

Steve willingly allowed Clint to guide him over to the bed and nudge him to sit right on the edge, leaning back on his hands. He watched Clint turn back towards Nat, gladly savoring the view of the shorter man’s ass in his snug jeans as Clint leaned forward to kiss Nat’s lips lovingly. 

She tugged his shirt off over his head before letting him straighten up again. “Give me a nice show, baby.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Clint returned to Steve, pausing to let the blonde man reverently trace his fingertips over the archer’s bare chest and abs, exploring him a little with touch and gaze. 

Then Clint slipped to his knees, making Steve’s breath hitch as the brunette smoothed his palms up the taller man’s thighs. Looking over Clint’s bowed head, Steve saw Natasha settle back comfortably in the cushions of the armchair, undoing the ties of her sweatpants and sliding her hand inside without shyness. 

He had to grin. “Are you going to come watching him suck me off?”

Nat just nodded confidently, licking her lips again as Clint carefully unfastened Steve’s jeans. “Yep. And then while you recover from the mind-blistering glorious orgasm he’s about to give you, I’m going to put him on his back and make a human Sybian machine out of him.”

Clint let out a low, needy noise at the promise, his fingers stuttering in the process of drawing Steve’s zipper down, making the Captain chuckle low and dark. “Did that sound mean you approve of that plan, or will it be the first time?”

That made Clint snort, his eyes leaping back up to Steve’s with their usual spark of unrepentant sass. “I told you before, Cap--nine times outta ten, if it’s my dick getting wet, then I’m playin’ service top.”

Nat’s voice was playfully lofty. “I have specific tastes, and I know what I like and when I want it. You saw yourself how fucking gorgeous he is when he is taking a cock....and I’ve trained him _ very _ well, he can take the largest toys that fit on my harness.” She watched Clint’s hand as he freed Steve’s cock from his jeans, licking both of his palms and beginning to stroke it reverently between them. “You definitely rival them all, though.”

Clint leaned forward to lick around the head and dip his tongue into the slit, making Steve shudder. “Someday, I want both at once,” the archer murmured. Steve made a noise, confused by the words; Clint grinned up at him, his tongue continuing its teasing small circles. “Wanna taste you in my throat while she rams my ass with the biggest dildo in her line-up. Spit roast me between ya.”

“Jesus,” Steve growled out. “This is more like how I figured you’d sound, in the bedroom. Not so worried that I don’t want you as badly as I do her anymore, huh?”

“I corrected him.” Nat’s hand was still moving leisurely inside her pants, her green eyes set on Clint’s profile as he drew his tongue slowly, tauntingly from Steve’s balls back up to the tip. “He’s always like that. Gotta work all of that nasty self-deprecation right out of him...”

“I’m right here,” Clint muttered, sounding more amused than irritated. Nat simply laughed.

“Yes--and you love it when I talk over you, and when I brag about what what a wonderful, talented slut you are for me.” Clint whined helplessly, his eyes fluttering closed, and Nat jerked her chin at Steve. “Push his head down, baby. Make him take you halfway.”

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am...” Steve tangled his fingers into Clint’s hair at once, forcing his head down, and he groaned as Clint made a beautiful soft choking noise, letting Steve control him fully. He stopped his mouth halfway down, as ordered, and Clint whimpered but did not try to press on, drooling a little around Steve’s girth so that saliva slid down from between his lips, glistening as it dripped down Steve’s shaft.

Nat’s hand started moving faster on herself, and she moaned softly as she fingered herself. “Let...let him show off for you, Cap. Let him take over...prove what a good boy he is...”

Steve softened his grip immediately, his other hand moving to press two fingertips against Clint’s jaw in wordless order. Humming affirmation, the archer dove right in, bracing his hands on Steve’s thighs and getting to work. He slid his mouth up and down in alternating rhythms, never repetitive sucking and swallowing, lapping at the head whenever he rose up high enough to do so.

“Goddamn...” Steve leaned back on one hand, simply letting himself drink in the show while the other continued to pet through Clint’s hair whenever he could reach. “‘Pretty’ doesn’t even cover it, Nat...”

“I kn-know,” she panted out, grinning back at him her legs drew up slightly in the armchair, her arm pumping faster to thrust her fingers in and out of her cunt. “_ Blyad _...Clint, baby, come on. Make us both come...”

Clint gave another whine from low in his throat, doubling his efforts at once. His hands covered the inches that he didn’t reach with his mouth, and after a moment he popped off of the head with a lovely wet down, ducking down to nuzzle and lick at Steve’s balls. The blonde groaned out a broken curse, tightening his hold on Clint’s hair and trying not to buck up against his face, toes curling with pleasure. “Okay--shit, fuck, that’s it--yeah, sweetheart, like that, then--then back up--oh, God, that’s, yeah--Nat--d’you want--”

“Pull out and come on his face.” Natasha’s voice was high and breathy by now, and she had both hands inside of her pants at this point; she was rubbing her clit with one, and fucking herself with the other based on the movements visible through the fabric. “Want to see it on him when I’m riding him--”

Steve yanked harder at Clint’s hair, choking out an attempt at his name in garbled warning. The kneeling man obeyed the unspoken command immediately, sliding off and letting Steve hold his head still by the grip on his hair. Angling Clint’s face so that Nat could see it clearly, Steve fisted his cock two more times, then fell apart, coming hard. His release streaked out over Clint’s face and throat, some of it landing in his hair, and he simply remained still, kneeling there with his eyes closed and lips parted to welcome every drop.

“Fuck. Eto slavno.” Natasha slumped in the chair, slowly drawing her hands back out of her pants. She sucked one finger leisurely, sliding the other up beneath her tank top to rub and tug at her nipples.

Watching her, Steve’s breathing leveled out again, and he beckoned unsteadily for her to come over. “Give me a taste, sweetheart.” Nat grinned at rose at once, sauntering over to the bed and letting Steve suck her middle finger into his mouth, licking her juices from it as his lips sank all the way to the knuckle, his eyes holding hers heatedly. “Sweetest pussy I’ve ever had.”

Clint whimpered below them, making Natasha grin as she drew back to look down at him. “Oh, don’t you fret, I’m not forgetting you. Excuse me, Cap...”

Steve stood willingly, cupping Nat’s chin to pull her in for a fleeting kiss before he bent over to press one to the top of Clint’s head as well. Then he moved to claim Nat’s abandoned seat, smiling a little as he felt the lingering warmth of her body on the cushions.

Nat traced a fingertip around Clint’s mouth, gathering up some of Steve’s come and licking it off her hand with a pleased smirk. “Pants off, and on the bed, baby.” Clint obeyed her smoothly, rising and removing his jeans before laying himself out across the bed, at an angle so that Steve would be able to take in the full show clearly once Nat was on top of him. His cock was hard and dark with blood, curving up to rest proudly against his belly, but Clint made no effort to touch it, behaving himself.

“Steve,” Natasha whispered, glancing back towards him. “Are you wearing a belt? Or do I need to get one from the closet...”

Steve tugged his undone leather belt out of its loops at once, tossing it to her and smiling when she caught it easily with her cat-like reflexes. Watching her move to stand near Clint’s head, Steve chuckled, seeing where this was going as Natasha tapped Clint’s shoulder. “Give me your hands, _ moya lyubov _.” She would the leather around his wrist with care, binding them snugly and leaving his arms raised over his head on the mattress. “Can’t have yourself a lovely human fucking machine if it’s allowed to touch back, hm?”

Stepping away from the bed again, Nat removed her tank top and sweatpants, and Steve groaned softly as he drank in the matching black lace of the bra and underwear that she was wearing beneath. Nat grinned coyly at him. “If I know I’m not going to end up in any life-threatening situations in the next twelve hours, well, I like to indulge in a little luxury...”

Steve leaned forward, and she came to him at once, half-turning so that Clint could enjoy the view as Steve bent forward. He hooked one finger into the front of her panties, tugging the lace aside to reveal the soft glistening of her moist pussy; Steve pressed his face against her bare mound without hesitation, inhaling deeply and then licking over her clit, chuckling quietly as Natasha moaned responsively. “You’re so slick,” he murmured. “If you just rub yourself on his cock a bit, you’ll get him plenty wet enough to ride without needing a drop of lube.”

Natasha giggled softly. “Clever boy, Cap,” she whispered back teasingly. “Figuring out all of my sexy plans...” She let him shimmy the panties off of her, grinning when he promptly wrapped them around his fingers and began caressing his still-soft cock lazily, letting the arousal simmer and build.

Returning to Clint on the bed, Natasha climbed up at once, straddling the archer with utter confidence and settling with her cunt hovering over where his cock was straining towards his belly. “Give me your color, baby.”

Clint hummed a laugh. “Green. I’m here to make you two sleep easy tonight, babe. Have your naughty way with me.”

“Don’t I always?” Natasha lowered her hips, her pussy lips parting over his cock as she began to rock her body slowly, and she let out a low, pleased whine as her clit pressed down against his heat. “Iisus, da...Clint...”

The brunette just watched her reverently, visibly struggling not to rut up against her and take away any of the control that she held over her own pleasure. His grey eyes cut towards Steve, a breathless smile touching his lips. “T-talk to me, Cap? Helps me focus...don’t wanna lose it too fast...”

Steve knew that his answering grin was almost feral, and he wasn’t sorry in the slightest. “I don’t think I can help ya there, Barton. Not a single thought in my head is anything short of obscene right now.” He glanced down at his own cock, which was already half-hard again just from seeing Nat use Clint the way she was; she was barely getting started, and it had his head spinning. “You need a ring?”

Natasha huffed a laugh at that. “He hasn’t needed a ring since the first time I used my strap on with him. You’re being coy, Clint...”

The archer smirked back up at her, tugging against the belt around his wrists simply to enjoy the sensation of being restrained. “I thought I was bein’ sweet.”

She bent forward over him immediately, her hips pivoting in order to work her cunt over his cock, smearing her juices and making him grunt with pleasure. “You’re always _ sweet _. Now hush.” Peeking over at Steve, Nat’s smirk widened. “Y’know, Cap, he could always keep you warm till you’re fully up again...”

The visual made Steve groan deeply again, his cock fattening right up in the tight circle of his fingers as he continued rubbing it with Nat’s come-dampened panties. “Nah...you just enjoy yourself on his dick, gorgeous. Maybe I’ll come over there and slide inside after he’s gotten you all nice and messy wet for me...”

Nat gasped out a whine, her hands slapping down onto Clint’s chest and her nails dragging over the skin, leaving thin pink lines behind. “Der'mo--yes, haven’t done sloppy seconds in a while--” She sat back up straight, lining Clint’s cock up with her entrance before dropping her weight down hard, impaling herself on him fully in a single downward motion.

Clint cried out loudly in bliss, but somehow--miraculously, impressing Steve immensely--he managed to remain still as Nat began rolling her hips and rocking in place, fucking herself ruthlessly on his cock. Steve watched with dark, blazing eyes as she used the archer without seeming to notice or care about the noises that tumbled from him, grinding and swiveling her hips, her hands roaming over her own body in order to tweak her nipples and squeeze the swell of her breasts, stroke lightly over her belly, or tease over her clit just above where Clint’s cock was buried inside of her.

Without a conscious decision, Steve surged onto his feet. He moved forward without second-guessing himself, reaching the bedside behind her and sliding one hand around her throat, pulling the panting redhead back fully upright and then using two fingers to turn her face, leaning in to meet her mouth in a hard, biting kiss.

“Jesus, I had wondered what that looked like--fuck--” Clint was moving, and Steve glanced down to see the archer raise his belt-bound arms in order to capture one of Nat’s nipples between his fingers, pinching and flicking it roughly. Steve tightened his hand on Natasha’s throat, then moved the other around to help Clint out by tormenting the other breast in similar fashion.

“Fuck, ne chestno--” Nat’s spine snapped to attention and she shattered without warning, euphoria rippling through her body as she came violently from the overstimulation. ““Fuck, _ fuck _\--moi mal'chiki--yes, yes, perfect--”

“Mother_ fucker _\--” Clint fell back down onto the bed with a grunt, every muscle straining as his toes curled in the sheets, his voice cracking. “Clenchin’ down on me like that--I’m gonna come, Nat, shit--”

“Do it.” Steve’s voice was liquid iron, molten with hunger and authority as he continued teasing Nat’s tits through her climax, his eyes jumping past her body to meet’s Clint’s, glowing with approval and command. “Come inside of her, Clint, be a good boy for me--for us--” 

Clint immediately let out a sharp, keening cry, his entire body arching and his belted hands clenching into white-knuckled fists as he complied. Steve leaned back just enough to glance down between Natasha’s thighs, and he groaned eagerly at the sight of Clint’s cock pistoning in and out of her, slowing down only when the archer began to come down from the peak of his orgasm.

Straightening again, Steve dropped Nat’s pre-come soiled panties onto the mattress, then gripped her waist with both hands. “Slide off of his dick, sweetheart. Then lean forward for me a little bit.”

Natasha whimpered as she obeyed, and Steve guided his cock to her slit, cursing softtly at the slick heat of it. “Fuck, I can see his come inside your pussy...feel it, too...” He thrust forward hard, all the way in, knowing that she did not need coddling right then. Natasha helped eagerly, planting her hands on Clint’s chest as Steve slammed into her roughly, growling his praises into her ear. “That’s it, baby, drop forward a little,” he urged tenderly, knees bumping against the bed as he fucked her hard; he leaned closer, pressing her gently down towards Clint as the brunette watched them hungrily.

Nat let him fold her over Clint’s body, their bellies and chests coming together, and Steve met Clint’s eyes over her shoulder. Reaching carefully under her, Steve moved one hand from her waist to fist it into Clint’s hair, guiding his head; the other man obediently moved in to kiss her, swallowing every panted breath and moan that she let out as Steve’s thrusts forced her clit to continue rubbing against Clint’s spent cock.

“So fucking gorgeous--both of you, like this--” Steve’s remaining hold on Nat’s hip was tightening, hard enough now to begin to bruise, but he knew that she liked it more that way. “My beautiful--greedy little sluts--”

She broke the kiss with a hard final bite to Clint’s bottom lip at that, working her mouth down over his jaw and throat, rocking unsteadily under the force of Steve pounding into her over and over again. “‘S not _ greedy _\--when you want us--back, just as b-badly--” She reached up, groping almost blindly to find Steve’s belt on Clint’s hands and tugged until she got the buckle open, releasing him. “Baby--his, my--please--”

Clint growled as he discarded the belt at once, sliding one hand down to tease his fingers over both of them; he pushed his fingertips against her clit, simultaneously stroking Steve’s cock each time the older man pulled out a few inches before driving back into her. “Gonna come again, Cap?” Clint’s voice was ragged with need and pleasure. “Give our girl a double load in your cunt?”

The words, combined with the fact that Nat whined low in her throat and threw one hand backwards to try and clutch at Steve’s body as he continued slamming into her, was enough to break him. Steve came again with a low snarl, his entire body shuddering. “_ God _ , I can feel it--all of it, your come, too--she’s so fucking _ wet _ inside--”

He could feel Clint’s fingers probing, caressing around the point where Steve was still balls-deep in Nat’s body--he gasped when one of the archer’s clever digits eased in right alongside his cock, stretching her wider and leisurely fingering their mingled release back into her as it smeared over Steve’s skin.

Nat collapsed onto Clint’s chest with a drawn-out, highly contented groan, and the archer promptly withdrew his hand and folded his arms tenderly around her waist. Steve’s cock slipped free as well, and he tucked himself back into his jeans. Then he took a moment to simply stand there, gazing down at the pair of them with unadulterated awe.

“Better?” His eyes rose to meet Clint’s, who was smiling up at him fondly. “Head feel clearer?”

Steve could only nod, his breath evening out until he could properly return that warm, gentle smile. “C’mere,” Natasha mumbled; she squirmed off of Clint in order to coil herself against his side, cheek on his shoulder, flapping a hand toward her back to indicate where she wanted Steve.

He chuckled as he complied, pulling the blankets down and around a little in order to cover them both as well before he lay down at her back, curling to put his arm over her waist, his hand coming to rest on Clint’s chest beneath her chin. Natasha’s ankles hooked around his, keeping him close, and Clint placed his free hand on top of the older man’s.

Gradually Nat’s breathing leveled out into sleep sounds; she certainly didn’t snore, was barely properly audible, but it was soft and soothing to feel her torso rise and fall with each breath at his side. Steve kept his voice low, almost quieter than a whisper, so as to not wake her. “Where’s Laura?”

Clint gave a soft hum in reply, kissing the top of Nat’s head. “Likely in Lila’s room. Baby girl wasn’t thrilled to find out she’s gettin’ another brother instead of the sister we expected. Been clingier to Laura since.” He glanced over Nat’s head, smirking faintly. “Ain’t another bed made up for you, Cap. You just stay in here with us. ‘S what we planned on.”

Steve chuckled softly at their absolute confidence in their ownership of him, pressing in closer to Nat and brushing a kiss to her bare shoulder. He smiled as she murmured contentedly in her sleep in response. “Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translations:
> 
> "Blyad" = "fuck"  
"Eto slavno" = "that is glorious"  
"Moya lyubov" = "my love"  
"Iisus, da" = "Jesus, yes"  
"Der'mo" - "shit"  
"Ne chestno" = "not fair"  
"Moi mal'chiki" = "my boys"


End file.
